


Blessings of Kord

by MoonyBandit



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Electroplay, Fantasizing, Hemipenes, M/M, Masturbation, Solo, implied Icarus/Damianos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyBandit/pseuds/MoonyBandit
Summary: Icarus spends a little quality time with himself after watching a particularly exciting match at the coliseum. He really can't help himself thinking about The Lion of Erran, especially how he might be in the bedroom...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Blessings of Kord

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some very fun discussions in a very special discord server. Electroplay was mentioned, and since it's one of my favorite things to write, I really couldn't resist.

The glow of candlelight, soft and singular. Tiny blue sparks dancing in the night, accompanied by soft gasps and barely contained moans. It had been a little too long since Icarus had indulged himself like this. After watching the match at the coliseum, seeing his favorite gladiator dripping with sweat and smiling like he ruled the world… it was plenty enough fodder for his imagination.

Blue sparks spun from Icarus’ fingertips as he ran them gently over the folds of his slit, eliciting gasps of pleasure and shivers from his body. The pulses made his muscles twitch involuntarily in the best of ways, and even though he was trying to take his time, already the tip of one of his cocks was poking out of his slit. He was getting hard already, just thinking about the blood of the fight, short red fur glowing in the late afternoon sun, the roar of the crowd, the way the armor glinted just the same as the blade of a sword…

“F-fuck, Damianos—” he gasped out, a slightly larger spark causing his hips to buck and the gills on his chest to flare. Icarus couldn’t stop thinking about how handsome the hobgoblin was. His eyes like mismatched gems, his perfect muscles, the way he _roared…_ Oh, every time he heard that roar, it went straight to his groin. Who _wouldn’t_ be turned on by that noise? It was sexy as hell, and Icarus could only imagine what it would be like to hear that sound in the bedroom, right next to his ear, loud and victorious and wonderful with his ass stretched and full—

Icarus dipped a finger into his slit as the first of his two cocks finally emerged free. He didn’t even bother to cover up his moans anymore. Just the _thought_ of having Damianos in the bedroom was enough to make him ache with need. It wasn’t his first time imagining a gladiator as his partner—far from it—but Damianos had been the subject of more than a fair share of Icarus’ fantasies ever since the first time he saw him in the ring. Maybe he had a thing for hobgoblins? Probably, if Alexis was any indication—but that didn’t matter right now. None of it did. All he could think about were those gorgeous eyes and that beautiful, fanged grin.

He wondered how it would feel, those sharp teeth, ever-so gently grazing over the length of one of his cocks. Icarus shuddered at the thought—surely the gladiator was experienced enough not to hurt a lover, but still; the idea of it sent a thrill down his spine like no other. In fact, the idea was so enticing that Icarus decided to try something that might have been a little dangerous if he wasn’t so aware of himself. Gently, Icarus took his erect cock in hand, sliding his loose fist up and down it a few times, and then released the briefest flash of sparks along his length.

The reaction was immediate. Icarus’ eyes rolled back in his head as he cried out at the mix of pleasure and electric tingling, his body feeling as though it were on fire. He knew he’d have to play carefully, but the sensation was _truly_ like no other he had ever felt. It was delicious.

He wanted more.

Icarus kept his grip loose and tried as hard as he possibly could to keep his breathing even as he continued. He gave himself several normal strokes, letting his hand do the work, before releasing a tiny spark along his length that had him gasping and crying out. His eyes were shut tight and all he could see was gold armor, dark hair, red fur. It didn’t take long for his cock to drip with pre-cum—but Icarus wasn’t going to give himself that just yet. Hastily he reached for the vial of oil he kept in his bedside stand, not letting go of his dick. He uncorked the vial with his teeth and dipped a finger inside, rubbing it around before setting the vial back down on the table. He kept stroking himself, carefully controlled, not going too far as he angled his hips up and back.

With one hand still wrapped around his cock, the other snaked under and between his legs before he pressed against his entrance with his own oiled fingers. Icarus groaned and let his head fall back against his pillow as he teased himself open. “Oh, gods, Damianos, oh please.” he whined, slipping his finger inside. “Fuck me, ohhh please, please Damianos.” the hobgoblin wasn’t even here and already Icarus was begging for him. Versatile as he was, there was nothing he wouldn’t give to be absolutely _railed_ and used by the gorgeous gladiator.

And Icarus didn’t stop with just one finger. He worked himself, breathing slowly to relax, easing his hole open with one finger and then two. Mumbled curses spilled past his lips as he jerked his cock with his hand, pressing his fingers deeper at the same time. Every so often, he’d release another spark, and it made him _shout_ with the intensity of it—at the same time as the sparks traveled along his cock, the muscles of his ass would clench tightly on his fingers, pulling him in deeper. He was fucking himself whether he wanted to or not, the electricity controlling his body more than he could himself.

The pitch of his voice grew higher as a delicious coil of tension started to build in Icarus’ abdomen. “Dam—Damianos, oh fuck, ohh fuck.” he gasped and whined out. His gills were flaring as he panted for breath, and his sparks were carefully timed now, dragging his fingers inside himself as he gripped his shaft. If he let himself go enough, he swore he could feel the Lion of Erran’s teeth biting into his shoulder as he fucked himself deep.

Hot skin pressed together, hips against his ass, grunts of pleasure filling the air—that’s what Icarus really wanted. And thankfully, his imagination was enough to fill in the gaps in the meantime. “Oh gods, Damianos, I’m—I’m gonna cum--!” he whined, another spark on his cock sending shivers down his spine. By now his other cock had emerged from his slit as well, and it didn’t take long for Icarus to wrap his hands around both of them. He gripped them in his fist as he pushed his fingers deeper, biting his lower lip as he did so. He was so close now, so damn close—

It was the spark that ran down both of his shafts simultaneously, coupled with his prodding fingers, that finally sent Icarus careening over the edge with a shout of a certain gladiator’s name. His fingers hit their mark inside of him, and he was spilling over his hand, cum splashing against his chest as his legs shook and he gasped for breath. Blue sparks danced behind his eyes as they rolled back in his head, and Icarus could not stop moaning as his hips bucked and his back arched. He knew it had been a while since he’d indulged himself like this, but he certainly didn’t remember the resulting orgasms being _quite_ this powerful.

Icarus didn’t come down from his high for what felt like an age. When he finally did, the candle in his bedroom was burning low, sputtering towards the end of it’s wick. He groaned softly with defeat, knowing he’d have to move a little bit more quickly if he wanted to get himself cleaned up before he completely ran out of light. Reluctantly, Icarus withdrew his fingers from his ass, shuddering as he did so. It left him feeling a bit empty and raw, and he quickly reached for a mess cloth to wipe himself up. The last thing he wanted right before bed was oil stains all over his sheets.

He moved the cloth to his cocks next, catching them before they could slip back into his slit, cleaning himself off. There was still a few sticky strings of cum between his fingers, and Icarus eyed them for a bit before popping his finger in his mouth experimentally. He tasted salty as ever, and though it made him blush, he sort of enjoyed tasting himself. It was nice to think about kissing that taste off of Damianos’ lips, the mix of both of them on his tongue. He had to dash the thought as quickly as he imagined it, because already he felt as though he wanted to go again—and it was way too fucking late for that now.

Icarus hurried to finish cleaning himself up. He tossed the soiled cloth amongst his dirty clothes, ready to be washed in a day or two. He went back to his bed and blew out the candle before it could die of it’s own accord, and slid under the linen sheets as the room was consumed in darkness. He’d properly worn himself out from all his fantasizing, and by the time his head hit the pillow, he was already out like a light. His last thoughts before sleep took hold were simply of Damianos, man of his dreams, and wondering how he might react to Icarus’ little gift from Kord.


End file.
